


【OS】很久很久以前…

by Eve_Ranko



Category: OS - Fandom, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Summary: 算是一个小小的童话故事吧！设定大概算是魔法师O x 花栗鼠人S结尾润润打酱油
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	【OS】很久很久以前…

1.  
很久很久以前，世界某处的森林里有一座城堡，里面住着一位公主…大多童话都是这样的开头，在这里的事实呢？事实是这里面并没有公主，也没有国王和他的守卫，更不会有嫉妒公主美貌的王妃，理所当然也不会有子民。那么这周围是空无一人了吗？  
「智くーーん，快点起来啦！」城堡的某个房间传出抱怨的声音。  
房间里一个男人跨着腿隔着被子坐在另一个男人身上，奈何对方只是嘀咕了几声，拉过被子盖过头继续睡去。  
「大野さん！」扯下被子，鼓起双颊看着身下的人。  
「…翔ーーちゃん停下啦…乖，乖…」被称为大野智的男子从被子里伸出手，拍了拍他的头试图让他冷静下来。  
「…大野さん要是再不起来就咬你了哦。」男人的头上不知何时长出了双花栗鼠的双耳，背后也冒出一条尾巴。  
明明是一件不寻常的事却没有任何人感到惊讶。不过这也是当然，毕竟始作俑者正躺床上睡觉。  
像是没听到威胁，大野智只是不停地揉着他的头，时不时捏捏耳朵。于是乎，肩上传来一丝牙的触感。  
「唔…」意料之外的轻咬让他低喘出声，这也让对方马上松口。  
「抱歉智くん！咬疼了吗？」大野智睁开眼就看见他家翔くん睁圆眼睛担心地看着他。  
不等回答对方就垂下头开始舔舐肩上那块，软软的头毛偶尔蹭在他脖子和脸上，大野智感觉他有点不太好。  
「翔ちゃん，已经够了…」即使已经努力保持平静，发出来的声音依旧有点沙哑，这会儿他已经是睡意全无了，「再不起来的话…」  
「嗯…？」从肩上抬起头，略迷茫地看着他。直到对方下面顶一下才知道他的意思，瞬间羞红脸用膝盖撞对方的大腿，「智くん变态！」坏心眼地用大腿蹭蹭他，然后以最快的速度下床冲出房间。  
大野智看着自己双腿中间微微凸起来的地方感到非常无奈。

2.  
大野智是个魔法师，在很久以前被驱逐的魔法师。然而讽刺的是，作为长生不老的魔法师在现时代却寥寥无几，将他驱逐的村子也早被人类占领。  
樱井翔在遇到他前是一只普通的花栗鼠，这个城堡也不是城堡，而是个小木屋。  
一人一鼠的相遇很简单，小花栗鼠趁大野智出门偷偷跑进木屋找食物。因为吃得太开心忘记时间被开门声吓到，跳到一边的魔棒上将自己变成了半人类，顺带还延长了寿命。  
后来在为樱井翔演示各种魔法的时候将木屋变成了城堡也就懒得再变回去，反之将周围用围墙和森林圈起来变成了只有他们两个的世界。

3.  
白天大野智坐在湖边钓鱼，眼神时不时飘到一旁的樱井翔身上。樱井没怎么在意，在尾巴和耳朵都是完全放开的状态下追赶着蝴蝶，或是将手伸进水里试图抓起里面的鱼。  
大野不止一次感叹这人怎么这么可爱。  
这样的戏码好像每天都在上演，但大野智却看不腻樱井翔也玩不腻，偶尔跑累了就坐在对方身旁躺他肩上看着湖里的鱼，露出尾巴在后面摇摆。

4.  
虽说樱井翔是由花栗鼠变来的人类，经过漫长的时光却变得比大野更像人类一点。耳朵和尾巴伸缩自如，缩起来的时候看着就和普通的人类没什么区别。倒是大野智，因为长时间使用魔法身体的各个部位都变得和人类有些微妙的不一样，耳朵和牙齿有点尖，皮肤除了脸黑其他地方都惨白惨白的，所以到山下小镇去买东西这样的活一般都是交给樱井翔。对此两人毫无怨言。原本属于大自然的樱井虽然很乐意和大野一起在城堡里面但他也偶尔想到外面的世界去看看，而对外面的世界毫无兴趣的大野对于樱井自荐每周去小镇这件事当然是毫不犹豫地答应了。  
每次樱井翔从外面回来都会不停地给他说外面又发生了什么有趣的事，某条街上又开了一家餐厅里面的东西特别美味、面包屋的老板看他眼熟送了他块面包、路边的樱花树都开满了、在一个角落里看到两只野猫在打架……不管是多小的事他会报告。这当然不是大野智要求的，不过是从一开始樱井就这么做，到现在已经形成了习惯。  
「对了智くん，今天我去买东西的时候他们告诉我说这个山上住着巫师！这是真的吗？」坐地毯上，樱井翔头躺在大野智的腿上享受着对方的抚摸转过头看向他的眼睛。  
「…有哦。」勾起唇角看着躺在自己大腿上的人，「翔くん想知道在哪里吗？」  
「诶可以看到吗！」看到他越发闪亮的眼睛，大野智的笑意更深。  
「嗯可以哦。」垂下身子，在对方略带困惑的眼神下送上他的唇，停留不到一秒就离开了，「就在这里。」  
「……」在大野智离开他的唇后才意识到自己被调戏的樱井翔感到有些气恼，偏过头不想理他，然而只是转个头，并没有就此离开他的大腿依旧任由他揉捏。  
「真的，他们说的巫师大概是我吧。」他怎么会不知道樱井早就意识到他们所说的巫师是谁，所以现在不过是在担心他，「放心吧，不管多厉害的勇士都不能打败我，我会一直陪在翔くん身边的。」  
「嗯…」对于大野智的能力他当然是无条件相信，但不管怎么样心里都还是有一块地方会替他担心。  
即使之前有传言称无数的勇士来过却都败北而归，事实是他们在山上从未见过对方之外的第二人。

5.  
樱井翔发现大野智最近睡眠不足，原因不明，不管怎么问对方也不愿意告诉他，因为体质特殊导致安眠药之类的东西也没用，樱井有点苦恼。  
大野智又何尝不是。  
「さとし…」又来了。躺在床上的大野感受到身边的人缠上了自己的双臂越靠越近，直到双臂环上他的腰整个人埋在他怀里蹭了蹭试图找个舒服的姿势，嘴里嘟囔着他的名字。  
大野智感觉自己非常不好，这种事他也不会告诉樱井翔只好第二天顶着黑眼圈装作没事。

6.  
最近山下的城镇里传言从隔壁的松本国王子将会来消灭巫师，村民们当然是喜闻乐见，开了三天三夜的祭典庆祝迎接。  
樱井翔说服大野智在第二夜一起去祭典。  
当晚两人变装玩了一整夜，中途有幸见过传说中的王子松本润。  
城镇里的少女们一个个感叹着他有多么帅气，对此樱井翔只想表示他家大野智明显更好看。  
一边的松本润在看到两人时莫名有种冲动想要掏出口袋里的墨镜戴上。

7.  
祭典结束樱井翔和大野智回到他们的房子，每天一如既往几乎没有分开的时候。  
樱井翔其实有点期待松本润来，因为他很想看大野智战斗的样子，奈何无论他怎么等对方都没有再次出现。  
「智くん你说那天的王子还回来吗？」  
「翔ちゃん很在意吗？」将樱井翔抱起放自己腿上，抚摸着他的尾巴咬上他的脖子。  
「唔…也不是啦…等…等等智くん？！…啊你…」

8.  
松本润王子的确是上了山，也找到了城堡。但他看到的不是巫师而是两个依偎在一起的身影……  
村民们看到他从山上戴着墨镜下来时就知道又失败了。

9.  
回到自己国家的松本王子将自己房间能看到那座山的窗户全部遮上后终于取下墨镜。

10.  
很久很久以前，山上有一个城堡。据说里面住着巫师和他的花栗鼠，但凡经过城堡看见他们的生物，无论是人类还是动物都会得一种不戴墨镜看这座山就会死的病，最终这座山被周边的村民们封为禁地。  
无论多厉害的勇士去挑战最终都无一幸免，问他们原因也答不出所以然，只说自己是被一些不想回忆起的东西闪瞎了眼。


End file.
